Chinghis Kamaro
Chinghis Kamaro (カマロ・チンギス, Kamaro Chinghisu) is a female Mage belonging to a Dark Guild named Faux Babylon. As she is not considered a founding member nor a member of the Twisted Sirens, similar to Carmen Murray, she is not considered to be of S-class level strength by the others. Despite this, however, she has demonstrated repeatedly that is more than capable of taking on official S-class members of legal guilds. In other words, even though she does not hold S-class level strength in her own guild, she is still on par with S-class Mages of most guilds. Joining Faux Babylon after being bested in a day-long battle with Wilma Vermillion, Chinghis claims her existence is solely based on the other woman's. Often teaming up with each other in combat, the underlying tension between the two is noticeable. Appearance pet snake Caligula.]]Joining the dark guild at the ripe age of twelve years, Chinghis is one of the youngest members of Faux Babylon; she is even one year younger than Hansel. Taking on the appearance of petite girl of a heigh comparable to a child. Even though she is fifteen years of age, her appearance indicates that she is a few years younger than her true age. However, as is apparent when her personality is expressed, her exterior is rather deceiving. Often resorting to this innocence to receive sympathy or appear creepy, it contrasts with her rather mature personality. Being a very short girl, this is one of the factors which cause her to seem younger than she is. But one also needs to take her face and body structure into consideration. Having a relatively childish disposition, with a somewhat pudgy face, large eyes and barely noticeable breasts, the impression of a child is amplified several times. Often accompanied by Wilma's pet snake, Caligula (カリギュラ,Karigyura), she is often seen riding on it. As it can alter its size on will, Chinghis may appear even more childish when mounting the beast. Adopting a cheerful demeanor whenever around guests, she purposely attempts to invoke the sensation of being innocent. But when around Wilma Vermillion, however, she takes on her more mature, true personality and in turn, her demeanor changes. Instead of sitting in a hunched frog-like position most of the time, which she does when around others, she stands up straight. Face serious, her expression is more often than not a frown. Allowing her girlish voice to go down an octave, her demeanor immediately assumes a more mature role; it is apparent that this girl has gone through puberty and is only clinging to the innocence she once possessed. When it comes to clothing, Chinghis has a standard attire which she tends to wear to almost all occasions. Personality History Many Dark Mages are renowned for joining their respective guilds due to free will and anarchistic desire. However, Chinghis is a different case. Instead of joining Faux Babylon willingly, she joined it in a ditch effort to save her own life. Prior to her recruitment, she was a disciple of a temple known as the Akimiya (秋宮, lit. Autumn Shrine); abandoned there at an early age due to unknown reasons. Therefore, she was raised by the nuns and monks who ran the temple on a daily basis. Coincidentally, these members of the religious community were also highly skilled Mages. Trained primarily in Water Magic and Ring Magic, the ascetics were skilled in creating beautiful shows with their Magic and capable of utilizing it to cause destruction as well. However, because of the pacifistic nature of their religion, they seldom used it to inflict harm on others. Preferring to not take lives, they even attempted to injure intruders with nonlethal attacks. Raised under strict dogmas, Chinghis ended up resenting her protectors. Desiring freedom and ability to do whatever she wanted to, she often ran away from the temple to play with the frogs. Chided and punished for this by her benefactors, the girl never grew close to any particular individual and often pondered what had happened to her real parents. Initially, she even attempted to permanently abandon the religious order. However, as clever as their leader was, he figured that teaching her how to use their Magic would get her to stay. Which it indeed did. A promising talent when it came to casting spells and mastering the Magic traditionally used by the order, Chinghis became quite proficient at using Ring Magic at the ripe age of 9 years and mastered Water Magic the next year. Despite her capability to use Magic for the sake of display, her offensive prowess was rather poor. Not desiring to be a nun at Akimiya for the rest of her life, Chinghis wanted to leave when she turned 16 years old. However, before any of this could happen, she accidentally managed to destroy one of the statues inside the main hall when tossing a metal ring around, the novice noticed that something had been stored inside the statue. The secret which it contained, was an archaic text written in an outdated language. As the staff discovered the destruction of the statue, they were initially intent on scolding the rambunctious youngster. But upon discovering the secret she had uncovered, they seemingly forgot her presence and instead started to examine the scroll. Seemingly written by the founder of their religion, whose name was Kamaro (カマロ, Kamaro), it foretold the coming subjugation of their current frog deity. Terrified by these news, the sect despaired and contemplated to leave the temple. But the text also told of a secret Magic sealed deep underneath the lake surrounding Akimiya; Akiko (秋湖, lit. Lake of Autumn). The one to unveil this Magic was the finder of the scroll; Chinghis. Being an innately adapt swimmer, the girl, barely 12 years old, swam to the bottom of the lake in a manner reminiscent of a frog. Almost losing her breath as she reached the bottom, Chinghis found a strange rock with the symbol 厄 (lit. Misfortune) inscribed on it. Touching this rock, a purple substance started to seep from it. Soon thereafter, a rush of water surrounded the girl and both she and the rock ended up in the air over the shrine. Unbeknownst to her, she had just been granted a rare Magic known as Vertex Calamity ; a Magic comparable to curses. Not knowing this, the ascetics hailed her as a reincarnated Kamaro and gave her said name as a suffix, hence the name Chinghis Kamaro. Little did they know, her status as a god would not last. Soon after this event took place, an intruding force broke through the torī (鳥居, lit. bird abode) leading up to the shrine. They were crushed by powerful gusts of wind generated by a mage not to be trifled with. This marked the arrival of Faux Babylon member Wilma Vermillion. Believing this woman to be a challenge their new deity would have to face, Chinghis' arrogance went to her head in the beginning of the battle. In order to prove her superiority in terms of godly powers, Wilma used her Wind Magic to tear down the entire shrine. Frightened by this apparent demon, the ascetics fled the scene; leaving their master to defeat the opposing force. Having little to no experience in combat prior to this encounter, none of Chinghis' hits connected and she suffered heavy damage when struck by the godly pillars of Wilma. It was only when she awakened the Magic she had just received that she managed to harm Wilma. Surprised by the curse-like spell, Wilma had to resort to Serpent Circle to win the battle. Grabbed by the throat of the other woman, Chinghis surrendered on one condition: that she would serve Wilma until the demise of either. Accepting the terms, Wilma gathered the sect members soon thereafter. Bowing down to their new god, they dubbed her the "Divine Wind of the Autumn Shrine" (神風の秋宮, Kamikaze no Akimiya), after her wind had destroyed the shrine of autumn. However, she also assisted in building a new shrine where the old one had been standing with her Telekinesis. Not removing the previous religion completely, she allowed Kamaro to exist as a sub-deity under her: she was the sky, Chinghis Kamaro was the earth. Subservient to the other woman at this point, Wilma brought Chinghis with her to Withered Eden soon after. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Water Magic (水の魔法, Mizu no Mahō): Ring Magic (輪の魔法, Wa no Mahō): Vertex Calamity (頂点災禍, Chōten Saika): A secret Magic which Chinghis obtained by diving into the Akiko after she had discovered the scrolls predicting the future of Kamaro's Cult. Initially having difficulties mastering this kind of Magic, Chinghis refrained from using it in public due to its immense destructive potential. Preferring to display her divinity through Water- and Ring Magic, Chinghis seldom ever displays her possession of this to even her fellow members of Faux Babylon. In fact, only a select few of the Twisted Sirens bear knowledge of its existence. The only other person who has witnessed it in action, is Wilma Vermillion and this is only because Chinghis temporarily relapsed to a feral and desperate state when pushed into a corner. Caught off guard, the dark wave released by Vertex Calamity shoulder managed to scar her left arm severely. In fact, Wilma still possesses these scars and rarely showcases her shoulder in public or private, since they remind her of the pain the girl managed to inflict on her. Still feeling a stingy sensation whenever Chinghis attempts to hone her skill with this Magic, Wilma has come to the conclusion that the wounds inflicted on her are not normal. And that conclusion remains true: any damage suffered from an assault by Vertex Calamity will never heal properly and destroy the tissue of the area it strikes. Dubbed Cursed Wounds (呪わ傷, Norowa Kizu) by the sect of Akimiya, the ascetics advised the girl to never use this Magic unless absolutely necessary. In fact, they view the ability as more like a Curse than a kind of Magic. However, since they believe that their gods are capable of both using Curses and Magic, the sect found the duality of her Magic to be befitting. As for what her Magic actually does, it remains a mystery to even Chinghis. Not able to understand the mechanics behind her ability properly, she has found another excuse to not use it in front of others. However, judging by the appearance of the smog which appears, it seems like it is generated within Chinghis' body by her Eternano, only to be released through every orifice on her body. While this may seem like a rather perverse way of releasing Magic, it is highly effective and makes it seem as though it seeps through her skin as the smog does not gather until after a few seconds. Blackish violet in terms of color, it slowly travels through the air in an ominous manner. Disintegrating any Magic that strikes it, spells are virtually useless when used against this kind of curse-like Magic. When released, however, they can also be shaped to look akin to appendages and it appears as if changing the dark mist into a large palm is her favorite kind of strategy. Often employed to squash opponents, the arm moves efficiently, albeit a bit slowly as well. Often using the palm-esque limb to lift up her hat, it appears as if the eyes on top of her hat melt in a rather eerie fashion; inadvertently demonstrating her capabilities with this Magic. Referred to as "the Apex Curse" (頂点の呪い, Chōten no Noroi) by the ascetics of Akimiya, they firmly believed that this was one of the deities' strongest powers. It might as well be, since it had the capacity to deal severe damage to someone who claimed they possessed the power equivalent of a deity. Said to be able to curse the land if the avatar of Kamaro is displeased, its properties are designed specifically to drain the Eternano from living beings and leave them emaciated. However, it should be noted that it does not work in a manner similar to poison. Instead, it is more similar to corrosive acid, as it works when in contact with the surface of an object, its effects will take place. Described as utterly gruesome by the sole witness of the Magic, the smog will cause the surface to rapidly decay into a purple and gnarled shapes, plants as well as limbs. However, the time it takes for the area to decay depends on how resilient it is. Plants and animal life will decay more swiftly than a person's appendages. In fact, the most concentrated amounts of the smog will cause rapid damage to a person. However, it is fairly easy to damage others by repeatedly exposing the target to Vertex Calamity. By grabbing a hold of the target, for example, the exposed area would much quicker decay. When explained briefly, one could say that it spreads slowly and causes slow decay in humans, but once infected, it will spread steadily through the body. In fact, there are very few manners to rid oneself of the cursed area. The simplest method, but also the most radical, is amputating said area. The area in question is important when considering the process of amputation. If it is an appendage, the process is far easier to go through with. If one is struck in the abdomen or head, it is out of question. Then one is forced to rely on a different approach. While the decay renders the tissue useless, it is technically not dead and can be healed by a certain kind of spring water - water from the Akiko. If drenched in said liquid, one will without doubt feel intense pain, but the tissue will return to normal in a while. It should be noted, though, that if the head is cursed, time is limited, since it will infect the brain and cause death. Even though the decay will not start upon contact, the nerves will start to go haywire and an intense sensation of pain will jet through the body of the victim; effectively immobilizing them through pain. Unable to even be blown away by wind, washed away by water or even burned to cinders, it is understandable why this Magic is feared by the ascetics who bear knowledge about it. High Magical Power: Enhanced Reflexes: Enhanced Speed: Relationships and Chinghis attempting to appear imposing.]]Wilma Vermillion: Having an uneasy interpersonal relationship with each other as a result of their epic battle many years ago, Chinghis still holds a grudge because of her humiliating loss to Wilma. Blooded, bruised and wearing tattered clothing, Chinghis ended the battle as the Divine Wind of the Autumn Shrine held her by the throat by pleading for her life and pledging allegiance to her. Ever since that day, Chinghis has been in Wilma's servitude and has functioned as something along the lines of an unruly servant. However, as time passed, the two of them formed an uneasy friendship; more out of necessity than desire. Despite having usurped Chinghis as a deity of Akimiya, it does not appear as if the other girl is holding Wilma responsible for anything. If anything, it seems as if she is grateful for being snatched away from the strict live as an ascetic. Now possessing the ability to travel because of Wilma, it is also thanks to her that Chinghis ceased to view herself as a divine being. However, Wilma resents this conviction. Still believing that Chinghis is a deity, like herself, Wilma has a difficult time trying to comprehend why Chinghis is willing to let go of such a status. Only referring to Chinghis as her "comrade" (仲間, Nakama), she believes that they are some of the very few divine beings residing in the world of the humans and should therefore stick together. Somewhat tired of the antics of her rivaling friend, Chinghis just goes along with the charade because of the pact they agreed on after the great battle in the autumn. Trivia *Her theme is Unknown X ~ Unfound Adventure (Nightcore). *Her first name, Chinghis, is derived from the Mongol warlord and conqueror Genghis Khan. Behind the Scenes The inspiration for Chinghis' character is derived from multiple different tales. She is particularly inspired by Japanese mythos and from various tales. In a sense, she is derived from the character of Susanoo from Shintoism. Particularly, the legend involving "Yamata no Orochi", where Susanoo slays the eight-forked serpent. In this case, however, Chinghis, who represents Susanoo, is defeated by Yamata no Orochi, whom is represented by Wilma Vermillion. One of the other legends she is associated with, is "The Tale of Gallant Jiraiya". Mimicking the main character, Jiraiya, she is symbolized by toads and use them in her stealth techniques. On the opposite side of the table, is Wilma, whom represents the arch nemesis of Jiraiya, Orochimaru. In tandem with the tradition that snakes are superior to toads, Wilma bests Chinghis in combat and treats her as her inferior. Befitting of the fairy tale theme of Faux Babylon, Chinghis takes a more eastern approach towards the theme, compared to the traditional western approach of the other members. In addition, she is supposed to be somewhat of an antithesis to Wilma Vermillion in terms of looks, personality and powers. While Wilma takes on the appearance of a youthful, yet mature woman who has accumulated lots of experience, Chinghis is a lighthearted young girl with a personality as fresh as her body. Wilma takes her role as a deity rather seriously, while Chinghis has an almost atheistic view on the world following the incident involving her defeat. Category:Faux Babylon Category:Females Category:SereneDreams Category:Dark Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Original Character